Chasing You
by blackbirdfly96
Summary: Kurt Hummel was the only openly gay student at McKinley, suffering through his junior year. Blaine Anderson was a ghost, searching for his soulmate before he could become human again.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel was the only openly gay student at McKinley, suffering through his junior year. Blaine Anderson was a ghost, searching for his soulmate before he could become human again.

A/N: Yes, this is something completely different than what I've ever written or tried to write before. I've never really ventured into the supernatural/ghost realm, but I found this prompt and thought it'd be a really interested idea. This is a pretty short chapter, but I needed to start the story by giving some basic information about the plot. The upcoming chapters should be much longer. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Why don't you just go visit the Garglers or something? See what they're up to?"

This was Kurt Hummel's life in one sentence. Everyday, he felt the same thing. Nobody cared. Nobody wanted him around. Well, he was determined. Ever since he was a young child, he'd been determined to prove everyone wrong who told him he'd amount to nothing. He sighed, crossing his arms. "The _Warblers_, and fine. If you insist. It's not like I have anything better to do here."

He watches as the men around him open and close their mouths, searching for words, but coming up with none. He doesn't wait any longer than a few moments, grabbing his poster of brilliant outfit ideas he'd created the night before for their group song from the board and stomping out of the room. He felt a sudden urge of defiance for the rules. It was mid-school day, but he couldn't care less. Kurt was going to a visit a place he might be accepted and where he could find a feeling of safety — Dalton Academy.

* * *

Blaine Anderson walked; or in better words, drifted, thorough the halls. It was a long day of classes, and the Warblers had a performance this afternoon, and he could not wait to do anything but lay down in the bed and take a long nap.

Blaine's story was different than most. He was a ghost. Blaine's past was a long story told in flashbacks played continuously through his head, but he chose to try and ignore it as much as possible. His parents were devastated, but tried their best to give him the most normal teenage years as possible. He'd only become a human once he found his soulmate. After talking to the shocked, but accepting faculty at Dalton, they had agreed to give him a scholarship and allow him to attend school at the private academy in Westerville. He was guaranteed protection, and a room by himself. It was the best possible outcome. Blaine, however, could only be seen by his soulmate and the students at Dalton. He couldn't go anywhere outside school and home because he wasn't seen. He was a ghost to everyone but his friends and family. It made it easier to find his soulmate, yes, but he couldn't guarantee in the future that his soulmate would want a ghost as a boyfriend.

* * *

Kurt drove towards the large school, one that might be mistaken as a private college based on its size and design. He parked his car, radio still blaring. He turned down the volume, pausing his Wicked soundtrack and stepped out of the car, wrapping his black jacket tighter around himself. Before heading to the school, he'd looked up Dalton's website and tried the best he could with the clothing he had to match the uniform. It wasn't easy, but he'd come up with the best he could. He had a striped red tie, almost the same as the Dalton tie, and a black jacket that could be mistaken for navy if you didn't look too close.

He walked into the school, looking around at the intricate artwork, lights, and windows decorating the inside. It was more than he'd imagined, or seen on their website. He bumped into someone while studying the beautiful painting adorning one wall, muttering a soft apology as the young man blew by him. He found a staircase, admiring the hallway it led to and beginning to walk down it slowly. He saw a boy walk straight past him. A very attractive boy with dark gelled hair and bright hazel eyes, that he could skin. He was skin was a gorgeous tan color with an olive tint, and he had a bag strap over his shoulder. He watched as the boy tightened his grip on the bag. He didn't know exactly where the Warblers would be, and it couldn't help to ask. "Excuse me? Excuse me?" He looked, his breath taken away as the handsome boy stared up at him, eyes sparkling and.. _shocked_?

* * *

Blaine made his way down the winding staircase, sighing softly and keeping a tight grip on his bag. He had so much going on at the moment, and all he wanted to focus on was getting through one song with the Warblers, and then retreating to his dorm room to finish homework and sleep. All he wanted was rest. At the bottom of the stairs, he heard a hello and looked up, noticing a boy around his age. His breath was taken away.

"Excuse me? Excuse me?" The high pitched voice of a boy rang out in front of him. A boy with beautiful eyes and skin that resembled porcelain. A boy who obviously did not attend Dalton Academy.

Blaine snapped out of his trance in enough time to remember to speak and gain back his lost voice. "..Are you talking to me?" There was no way. No way that Blaine could be this lucky. On such a bad day, there was no way that Blaine could be lucky enough to find his soulmate.

The boy looked confused. "Who else would I be talking to?"

Blaine was shocked. It was true. The boy in front of him was his soulmate. This beautiful boy with coiffed hair and bright eyes that wore a confused expression was his soulmate.

* * *

A/N: So, that's the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy, and I'd love to hear some constructive criticism and honest feedback on what you guys think, and if you'd like to see more. I have plenty of ideas flowing for this story, but if you have anything you'd like to see, feel free to comment or message me! Once more, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's been forever since I've been able to log in to this account and sit down and write, but here I am again! Thanks for the reviews I've gotten on this story so far! If any of you are still reading and following this, I really appreciate it, and I hope you enjoy this second chapter!**

* * *

"Excuse me? Excuse me?" The high pitched voice of a boy rang out in front of him. A boy with beautiful eyes and skin that resembled porcelain. A boy who obviously did not attend Dalton Academy.

Blaine snapped out of his trance in enough time to remember to speak and gain back his lost voice. "..Are you talking to me?" There was no way. No way that Blaine could be this lucky. On such a bad day, there was no way that Blaine could be lucky enough to find his soulmate.

The boy looked confused. "Who else would I be talking to?"

Blaine was shocked. It was true. The boy in front of him was his soulmate. This beautiful boy with coiffed hair and bright eyes that wore a confused expression was his soulmate.

* * *

"W-What? Can you please repeat that?" Kurt sat, slouched in a chair, in shock.

"I'm a ghost. I'm your soulmate. I…" Blaine trailed off, shaking his head and letting out a soft breath. "I know it's crazy. If we were in different positions, I probably wouldn't believe me, but I'm.. I'm asking you to. I'm asking you to please put aside how crazy this sounds and just.. listen."

Kurt shakes his head. "I.. I am. I will. I mean.. it does sound crazy. This is crazy. But I'm not dismissing you. This is obviously something you're concerned about so I'm not going to call you crazy. I just want an explanation." Kurt's voice was shaky, but he did his best to keep his words strong, still unable to look away from Blaine's deep hazel eyes.

"I'm a ghost. When I was thirteen, I, uh.. had an accident. I became a ghost. I lost the chance to ever find my soulmate. But then I started doing a little research and learned that my soulmate, you.. were out there somewhere. And the only people that can see me are the students here at Dalton, and you. And I thought it was impossible. I thought I would never find you, but.. here you are. You're sitting in front of me." Blaine's voice became thick, tears quickly filling his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Kurt off, but he couldn't help it. He figured other people would feel the exact same way if they were in his situation. Getting a little emotional was okay.

"And I know this probably isn't what you wanted, but I just wanted to tell you. You're my soulmate and you deserve the know that." Blaine sighed, shaking his head and beginning to stand. "Well, I should probably go study. I have a big test coming up next week and I can't score badly. It was nice to meet you.."

"Kurt."

"Kurt. Kurt, it was nice to meet you. Really. I know the last thing you want is for your soulmate to be a ghost so I'll just go-"

"Wait."

Blaine stopped in his tracks, turning back towards Kurt, eyes full of emotion.

"I.. yes, it's shocking. And yes, I never imagined this happening when I met my soulmate. If I'm being completely honest, I thought it would be romantic and I'd be swept off my feet and you're not exactly the person I imagined. But I don't care."

At those words, Blaine's head snapped up, staring directly into Kurt's eyes.

"I don't care that you're a ghost. You're sweet and caring.. even if we just met, I can tell. You're beautiful and I don't.. we're soulmates. I'm supposed to feel this way." Kurt reached out, taking Blaine's hand. "Would you please stay for a little longer, at least? Just so we can talk."

Blaine bit his lip, nodding and taking his seat once again. "You can ask me. Anything."

Kurt nodded, biting his own lip and speaking softly. "How did you become a ghost?"

Blaine wrung his fingers together, taking a deep breath before speaking. "I.. I'm obviously gay. When I was fourteen, just a freshman, I was attending another high school. A public high school. They didn't really.. approve of my sexuality. There was a Sadie Hawkins Dance and one of my best guy friends invited me. He'd just come out and he wanted to go together so I agreed. I said yes." Blaine sniffled softly, letting out a soft sigh when he felt Kurt's hand squeeze his own.

"We had a great time until we were ready to leave. We called his dad to come pick us up and while we were waiting in the parking lot, some guys just.. beat the living crap out of us. He recovered in the hospital for about two weeks, moved schools, and I never saw him again."

Blaine shook his head, wiping away a stray tear that had made its way down his cheek. "I was seriously injured. I was in the hospital for close to a month. I was too far behind to catch up at school, and my parents refused to send me back, so after the year was over, I transferred here. To Dalton. I was behind a grade, but I was safe. Dalton has a zero tolerance no bullying policy and it was completely worth it."

Kurt nodded, feeling tears spring to his own eyes upon hearing Blaine's story. While he'd never been beaten so badly he had to change schools, he knew the feeling of being picked on and taunted and bullied.

"Hey.."

Kurt looked back up, noticing the concern in Blaine's eyes.

"What's going on? Is something going on at your school?"

Kurt replied quickly as several tears fell onto his cheeks. "I'm the only openly gay person at my school. And I've tried to stay strong, but nobody else seems to care. I'm thrown into dumpsters and shoved into lockers and called nasty names and I don't.. I don't know. It's hard to go to school everyday knowing what's coming."

Blaine's scooted his chair closer to Kurt's, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders. "I would tell you to come enroll at Dalton, but it's not exactly cheap, and I know the expense isn't an option for everyone. Kurt.. you're amazing. I just met you and I know that already. You're brave.. for being who you are, even though you go through the same thing every single day. I know what that's like." Blaine reached over, brushing away the few remaining tears from Kurt's cheeks with his thumb. "I want you to stay strong, okay? Keep going. I'm going to give you my number and anytime of the day that you need me, please text me, okay?"

Kurt nodded, sniffling and hanging over his phone, watching as Blaine typed in his number, handing it back. "Text me anytime you need me - day or night - and I will pick up the phone. You deserve more, Kurt. You deserve to be happy and if I can provide only little tiny light of happiness for you, I want to do that."

Blaine smiled softly at Kurt's nod and soft sniffle, and he pulled the other boy into a hug. He'd found his soulmate and while things weren't perfect, they could only go up from here.

* * *

**A/N: This isn't a long chapter at all, but I wanted to update this! This conversation was really important to include. I can't promise when the next chapter will be up, but I'll do my best to get it up as quickly as possible! Thank you again and I'd love any feedback you have, or maybe even things you'd want to see!  
**

**I'm also recovering from the Glee finale! I really honestly loved the episodes, both "2009" and "Dreams Come True." I have a few ideas for some drabbles/one-shot reaction fics for both episodes, so if you'd like to see those or have any ideas for something you'd want me to write and post, let me know. Thank you! **


End file.
